


Breaking Point

by PortalPanda



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda
Summary: Warning: Contains major spoilers for a Single Pale Rose.Maybe shattering a certain diamond wouldn't be such a bad idea.





	Breaking Point

Rose Quartz stood in the bottom level of Bismuth’s forge, and tried very hard to process what had just happened.

Bismuth, one of the first Crystal Gems, one of her most trusted friends, had forged a weapon designed to shatter other gems. Had turned against her. Had  _ fought _ her.

Had wanted to shatter Homeworld gems.

Had wanted to shatter the  _ diamonds _ . 

Rose felt sick.

She knew that the diamonds had gems shattered all the time. If you came out wrong, or loved the wrong person, or said the wrong thing— that was all it took. And, on top of that, the diamonds collected and destroyed planets as if they were trophies—whether they were filled with life or not. They were tyrants and killers. There was no question.

And yet—

They were her family.

And if she or any of the other Crystal Gems shattered them, wouldn’t that mean that they were no better? 

Shattering Gems was and always would be  _ wrong _ , no matter who did it. Such a waste of life was cruel and unnecessary.  _ No one _ deserved to be shattered. 

Rose sat the terrible weapon (Bismuth had called it a breaking point) down on a nearby anvil. Hopefully it would never see the light of day again.

Bismuth had been right about one thing, though, and that was that Rose needed the diamonds to leave Earth. 

Shattering them though…

Rose looked down at her gem. 

For so long she had hated being a diamond. Blue and Yellow always treated her like a child, because she was small, and different. Pink didn’t want to destroy planets. At one point she’d wanted to  _ have _ one, because all the other diamonds did, but all too soon she realized she couldn’t bring herself to do what diamonds did. And it wasn’t as if she could simply become something else… 

She had designed her Quartz soldiers herself. And in the Rose Quartz’s she designed herself over--  she created what she would be if she could be anything she wanted. 

And now… 

Maybe the diamond that really needed to be shattered was herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying I think it's canon but it would be interesting if Rose got the idea to shatter Pink Diamond from Bismuth.


End file.
